someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Never Feed The Trolls
My name is George Dickson and I am 14. Yeah, yeah, I know about my last name. Har har har, it says dick. Get over it. Anyway, I would like to tell you about why you should never ever feed the trolls. 1. It just gives them what they want. and 2? Well...I'll get into that right now. April 13, 2014 was the date. I was browsing the vast twisting jungles and oceans of the Internet at the ungodly hour of 5:30 A.M. I was on YouTube, looking through my subscriptions. I watched some Markiplier videos, some Haunted Gaming videos, and even a couple PewDiePie videos, hoping my ear wouldn't blow out. However, while I was watching a video of SomeOrdinaryGamers, I scrolled into the battlefield of Hell that is the comment section. Some comments were annoying, the usual hater comments and even the over-used comment; "PEWDIEPIE COPY!!!" ( Seriously guys, stop using that comment. ) but there was one comment that really caught my eye. He was an innocent little kid! He seemed about 6-8, but he was simply advertising his channel. The comment read "hiii! plx chec owt my chanel, guyz! evn subscribe 2 me 4 vidz!" I decided to give this kid some happiness, being the good person I am and went to their channel. I was expecting a childish channel. What I got was a channel-suspended screen. I was a little surprised! What could this innocent-looking little child of the Internet do to have his own channel suspended? Then again, his channel name was "seccks4lifves", Easily bringing attention to some people, offended by his name. After a while of just staring at this page, I remembered something I heard. Earlier back in 2013 I had heard of the creepypasta, Username666, where this guy refreshed the page over and over about 10-20 times until the actual page revealed itself. I decided to try this out for myself, even though I was doubting it, considering it was only a story. However, I decided to give it a go and moved my mouse for the refresh button. The first click did nothing but make the name appear. The second made most of the layout appear, The third made the tab-names readable. Fourth made the profile picture appear, Fifth, Sixth, Seventh click made three videos appear. The last one did nothing. The first tab I checked was the discussion, and there were a lot of comments...Hurtful comments. There were comments like "Fucking faggot, get a life" or "wow, fishing 4 liks and subs...kill urself" or even "Douchebag" I wondered harder about what this kid could have done. Then I checked the "About" tab. The decription read "hii! my nam is jesse and i luv looking @ pron. my meen old parentz beet me up when they find me looking at itt. plxx subscribe b4 they beet me up again. : (" I actually felt bad for this person. Even though ever ounce of innocence I thought this person had was easily ripped away, I felt truly bad. I noticed something about the date he/she joined...It read "April 13, 1974" Now I know for a FACT that YouTube did NOT exist in the 70's, let alone the Internet. It was weird...but I just ignored it and moved on... Next was the "Videos" tab. There were 3 videos...All looking equally disturbing... The first one was called "ssecks iz goood" but the thumbnail got me in the gut. It was of a severed baby head with the spine coming out the bottom. No blood..just...the spine and the head. In it's mouth was a vibrator- self explanitory, due to the name... I was EXTREMELY reluctant to click it..I've seen the weird shit on YouTube these days. But I gathered every ounce of courage and I clicked on it. What a doozy this clusterfuck was. It was just a black-and-white video of a man being tortured, and then it would cut to a video of the same man having each limb ripped off. Then it cut to a video of the man being carried to a guillotine. They placed his neck in the hole and then the executor raised the massive blade to the top of the structure. The crowd was clearly cheering, but there was no sound. The executor let go of the rope and the blade fell down and down, with no sound except for a sickening wet thunk and chop, the man's head fell into the bucket below. Small amounts of blood dripped or poured from his neck and into the bucket. I nearly vomited; I hate gore like this. Then something very....strange happened. The crowd seemed to dissapear. Not like, they just leave. I mean...they just cut out, like...one frame they were there and the next.......Gone. The same happened with the executor, it was quiet....Very quiet. All you hear is the wind blowing. The only thing you see is the background and the man in the death-machine. Now one thing I forgot to mention about this video was something that I barely noticed because somehow I always blinked when it happened. Damn it, eyelids. Anyway, I re-watched the video and every 5 or 6 seconds, there would be a picture that flashed on the screen, but it took me about 20 tries to pause exactly on it, since it seemed to pop up for literally about half of a second. The weird thing is, when I did click it...I heard sirens down the street from my house. When I did get it though...What I saw was horrible. It was a picture of a crime scene, there was a kid in the middle of the street, probably dead. I am not going to detail what he looked like, but he was pretty beat up and mangled badly. When I looked in the background I noticed a man in a black trench coat, with a very large hat. I couldn't tell but it looked as if he had sunglasses. Then I noticed the street sign next to him. It read the two roads "Wilson Rd." and "George Ave." ( I was actually named after this street, since it's the one I live on ) I was a little freaked out, but then I realized everything. I got up from my computer and I walked out the front door of my house, ignoring my father asking where I was going. I ran up the driveway to the road and looked up and down it. I looked right, nothing. I looked left, something. There were a bunch of ambulances and police cars. I started walking down to the scene and noticed the man in the trenchcoat was gone... I looked tried to look past the crowd, but I couldn't. but I swear I saw a hat that I gave my little cousin, Johnny, for his 9th birthday. Now, I won't say I left the scene...but I ran at a speed you can compare to running like a scared little bitch. I was horrified and I ran home and I woke my father to tell him. He looked so upset about it, but he told me to go to my room again, I did so and I went to my room. For the sake of knowing, I checked my computer. The video was gone, the screen just showed the channel page, on the video tab. There were only 2 videos. Did the first one get deleted? How? I never refreshed the page. The next video was called "fuc partie" I didnt even want to click it, so I moved onto the last video, No Title. That was the video's name, "No Title" and the thumbnail was blank and black. I clicked it, a little more confidently than the first one. It was a 40 second video of nothing. Literally. Nothing, just black. There was sound, which sounded like a kid having a conversation with his parents, but it was in some different language. I thought it was Jesse, considering his English is horrible, but through-out the video, the voice got deeper and deeper. By the end of the video, it was...like something out of a horror movie. I was a little shaken, but I shrugged off that last video...But before the video ended...There was another single frame image. When I did get the picture, I saw a photo that looked like it was taken from my bedroom window, looking down at the street...That wasn't the worst thing about it. Right there, in the middle of the street, was the same man in the black trenchcoat, he was looking up at the camera, this time I was sure he had sunglasses. I was even more horrified than last time. I closed my laptop and I looked outside my bedroom window. I saw nothing...There was only the concrete. I instantly went out of my room to tell my dad. but when I looked around for him...He wasn't there. I went outside to look it he went to the scene from earlier...but he wasn't there. The next instinct was to go to my neighbors' house. I walked over to our friend/neighbors' house...well, I ran actually. Ran in fear. I got to the door and I knocked furiously on it. My friend opened the door and I hugged him, I told him everything. About the channel, the videos, and my dad dissapearing...I even told him about the man in the trenchcoat and the photos. He got up and called the police. I just curled on the couch, trying to hold back tears. I tried to ignore the thought of the man in the coat kidnapping, or even killing my father, or even me. The police rushed to my house as my neighbor and I watched them inspect the house...I feared for the worst. 4 hours past. They finish inspecting the house. They bring my laptop over to me and they opened up the channel page. They asked me a few questions about the man in the trench coat, the videos, and the photos. The police men huddle together and mumble something I couldn't hear, but then they tell me to close out that channel and report it. I had to tell them that It was already suspended and that curiosity brought him to bring the page up by using the "Username666 Method" as I shall call it. I close out the page and shut the laptop off. Then the big question came. "What happened to my father?" I asked. The man gave a sympathetic look to me and sighed. "I'm sorry, George, we don't know. However, we think this may have something to do with it." He motioned for one of the men to come forward...He was holding a long, black trenchcoat. I felt tears trickle down my cheek. Why? Why my dad? Why my cousin? Why me??? Why was this happening? I never did anything to this person. Why was I the one tortured, while those other people being jerks to him were not? I was the one who felt so bad for this kid, or...now revealed a psychopath, that I was going to subscribe to him, or even make friends, ( No chance of that happening in a trillion years... ) so why was I tortured? It made no sense...Even though it goes to show that bad things always happen to good people. The man handed me the coat, and something on the tag caught my eye... What was supposed to be the fabrics used in the coat, was replaced with 5 simple words. Never Feed The Trolls, George. From the Author- Hi. This is my very first creepy pasta, and thanks a bunch of you like it! I know it isn't the best pasta; it has flaws and cliches. But the main thing is...Never...Ever...Feed the trolls of the Internet. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life